A large number of applications and potential applications exist for imaging systems such as projection displays that are used to display information. Such applications include, but are not limited to, general indoor signage (e.g. shopping malls, arcades, etc.), transportation signage (e.g. arrival/departure times, etc.), in-lobby signage for office buildings, control rooms, restaurants signage, etc.
It is known to provide large displays for signage and the like by assembling a multiplicity of small displays in an array (see, for example, WO 2006/115852 (Ostendo)). Unfortunately, in such an arrangement, adjacent displays are arranged with significant gaps so as to account for thermal expansion of each unit. Large gaps between adjacent screens have the potential to interfere with the optical transition from one display to the next, reducing overall image quality.